Por ti
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Un motivo más grande que tenerte no encontraría. Slash, Mpreg Naru/Sasu.


Los personajes son creación de Masashi Kishimoto y solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

One-shot basado en el manga: Kyoushi mo iroiro Aruwakede: Yamato Nase.

**Por ti**

**Por Tlacuilo**

Los niños corrían tratando de ser los primeros en llegar hasta la_ meta_, los sensei apoyaban a su equipo con exclamaciones de aliento a excepción del sensei del equipo catorce quien con lo brazos cruzados miraba como el único de su alumnos competía con el chico del equipo doce para tomar la delantera. En un final reñidisimo Kei* y Tetsu** alcanzaron el kunai en la copa del árbol al mismo tiempo.

Cuando las felicitaciones y los reconocimientos se terminaron de dar, al equipo doce se le escuchó ovacionar a su sensei pues los llevaría a celebrar su esfuerzo. Muchos de los otros competidores siguieron su ejemplo e hicieron lo mismo, todos menos el equipo catorce.

–No podemos quedarnos satisfechos con este desempeño, en la realidad de un shinobi no hay empates, uno de los dos queda en el campo de batalla y yo preferiría que no fueran mis alumnos. –fue lo que el sensei les dijo, pero una voz alegre y despreocupada contestó.

–Pero esto no es real y debemos agradecerles y felicitarles por el gran esfuerzo que han hecho.

Los niños del equipo doce que estaban detrás de su sensei asintieron, pero lo del equipo catorce no se atrevieron a contradecir lo dicho por el suyo.

–Te agradecería que no interfirieras con mi método de enseñanza... Naruto.

–Vamos Sasuke, ellos aún son niños, déjalos disfrutar su inocencia, ya tendrán mucho tiempo de ver lo dura que es la vida de un shinobi.

Uno a uno los otros sensei se acercaron y con ellos los maestros de más experiencia que habían estado como jueces de la competencia. Todos consideraron que como siempre Sasuke actuaba demasiado estricto con su equipo, poniendo como ejemplo la enseñanza férrea, pero tranquila de Naruto. Sasuke no se mostró molesto por la comparación, sin embargo no cambió su decisión.

Más tarde ese día, el moreno llegaba a su residencia y se descalzaba tratando de no destrozar sus muebles par desquitar su molestia, pues a pesar de que él había decidido por voluntad propia ser sensei y llevaba más tiempo de serlo, que llegara el rubio hacía poco tiempo –y solo por que ser sensei era uno de lo requisitos que la Quinta le había puesto a Naruto para ser su sucesor– y los comparan a cada momento y no solo eso si no que en esas comparaciones él siempre salera perdiendo contra la popularidad del rubio era cada vez más molesto e insoportable para Sasuke, pues su inseparable orgullo Uchiha era herido demasiado.

El moreno se tiró sobre uno de los sillones de la sala y se quedó sobándose la sienes, no podía aceptar que no fuese bueno en algo, pero tal vez y solo tal vez había errado de vocación, se dijo el de ojos negros y es que el impulso de ser maestro le había surgido al darse cuenta que deseaba trasmitir todos los conocimientos de sus sensei y su hermano a las siguientes generaciones, temiendo que se perdieran en el olvido si no lo hacía. El moreno se levantó y siendo que vivía solo dejó de lado el orden y pulcritud y se fue desvistiendo de camino al baño. En total desnudez llegó hasta su habitación y llenó la tina dejando que el vapor lo rodeara, pues esa noche deseaba relajarse. Fuera de la mansión y por todo el jardín los ruidos de algunos anfibios se escuchaban llamando a la lluvia o dando un concierto de primavera.

000

En el Ichiraku ramen, Kei y sus compañeros aplaudían la gran destreza de su sensei:

–¡Y así es como el sensei usa sus kage bunshin! –exclamaba Kei

–¡Es genial y yo ni siquiera lo note!

–Bueno algún día lo manejaran tan bien como yo.

Los dos niños y la niña asintieron, pero el menor de los tres se puso el dedo en la barbilla y preguntó:

–Pero se usa mucho el chakra ¿no sensei? Usted hasta ha sangrado por el esfuerzo.

El rubio se limpió a nariz y se rascó la nuca:

–Si... un poco.

Respondió el rubio, pues no podía decir que su kage bunshin le había dejado el recuerdo de una imagen para hacerle sangrar la nariz. Los niños siguieron preguntando acerca de esa y otras técnicas hasta que ya fue muy tarde y era hora de irse a sus casas.

000

En la mansión Uchiha la mañana era bastante tranquila, pues Sasuke les había dado un descanso a sus alumnos y con eso se dispuso a tomar su desayuno con toda calma luego limpiar un poco. A medio día se dispuso a salir como todos los días en los que descansaba. Se arregló y ya tomaba sus llaves cuando unos toques en su puerta le dijeron que cierto rubio estaba de visita. Caminó con toda calma hasta la puerta.

–¡Hola Sasuke!

–Dobe...

–Vas a salir ¿cierto?

–...

Y como en todas las ocasiones Naruto se dispuso a acompañar a Sasuke y este sabía que no se le despegaría hasta el anochecer. Fueron al supermercado a comprar los preciados tomates de Sasuke, y a recorrer la aldea para ver que novedades había, por ultimo pasaron por el hospital para saludar a Sakura. La pareja entró hasta el consultorio de su ex compañera, quien al verlos llegar sonrió feliz.

–¿Como están mis senseis favoritos?

–¡Sakura-chan estas enor... –Un pisotón discreto de parte de Sasuke cortó la frase del rubio.

–¿Como estás Sakura? Te hemos traído manjuu. –mencionó el moreno.

–Gracias chicos.

La medico los invitó a sentar y les sirvió un poco de té, a pesar de que Naruto no había terminado la frase la chica sabía que se veía bastante grande con casi nueve meses de embarazo, lo que Sasuke no sabía es que teniendo un esposo como Sai, ella ya estaba acostumbrado a la sinceridad, a pesar de que este no lo hacía por ofenderla, si no por la emoción de que sería padre.

–¿Y como se porta el pequeño Shin? –preguntó el rubio.

–Bien, pero creo que se parecerá a su padre, pues se toma al pie de la letra lo de nacer a los nueve meses.

Bromeó la chica sonriendo. Los dos chicos no se quedaron mucho tiempo, pero lo suficiente para decirle de nuevo a Sakura que debía decidir por cual de los dos sería el padrino.

Cuando se fueron Sakura los vio partir y sonrió llamando de nuevo a Naruto quien regresó corriendo hasta ella. Sasuke vio como la de cabello rosa regañaba a Naruto, pero no se preocupaba por eso, era cosa de todas las ocasiones en que se encontraban, y es que el sentido maternal en Sakura había aumentado mucho al estar embarazada, usándolo en los demás –sobre todo en Naruto– que solo la escuchaba y prometía hacerle caso.

Saliendo del hospital se dirigieron hacia el barrio Uchiha, pero antes pasaron por la panadería. Con las compras y visitas hechas, Sasuke se dirigió a Naruto:

–Bueno dobe tu departamento está cerca, nos vemos mañana en la academia,

Naruto sonrió y estaba por despedirse, pero cambio de opinión y decidió auto invitarse a cenar con Sasuke.

000

Un día más de clases y los niños empezaron a llegar para reunirse con sus sensei en la academia, los días de teoría no eran del agrado de la mayoría, aunque supieran que era importante. En el aula de Naruto se escuchaba a los alumnos diciendo en voz alta –gritándo– los diferentes elementos. Sasuke trataba de seguir su clase sin que sus alumnos se distrajeran por eso, sin embargo los niños se reían cubriéndose la boca. La paciencia del moreno estalló y les llamó la atención:

–Sigan perdiendo el tiempo y riendo en vez de poner atención y serán los primeros en caer en un ataque.

A pesar de que las palabras no fueron gritadas, el impacto de ellas se comparó con el de un golpe y los tres alumnos se quedaron inmóviles muy afectados por estas.

Esa misma tarde cuando los alumnos ya tenían rato de haberse ido, los padres de Suzume*** –la niña que formaba parte del equipo de Sasuke– fueron a la academia a levantar una queja en contra de este por la falta de tacto al educar a su hija y a los otros niños.

000

Sasuke estaba recostado sobre el piso del pasillo que daba a jardín, veía como la luna era cubierta por unas nubes que presagiaban una tormenta como la que se llevaba a cabo en su interior, su estilo de vida se estaba tambaleando y algo que no le hubiese preocupado en el pasado ahora si lo hacía. Esa tarde sus superiores hablaron con él y si bien no había sido un regaño si una llamada de atención para _cambiar su forma de enseñar_, y los suspendieron; algo que de nuevo le hacía preguntarse si no era mejor dejar esa carrera en la que solo estaba cometiendo errores, y si bien no quería darse por vencido estaba pensando en que sus técnicas y habilidades serían trasmitidas solo a sus futuros hijos.

El moreno se giró viendo hacia el interior de su casa... si deseaba que esa otra alternativa fuera una realidad debía buscar una mujer para que tuviera sus hijos o... un chico que tuviera buenos genes y le fuera deseable para _sacrificase_ y utilizar _esa_ técnica exclusiva de su clan. Con sus ideas y objetivos claros, el moreno se levantó dejó de lado la seriedad de ser el ejemplar sensei sin vicios o malos hábitos, y se duchó y arregló para salir a conquistar a la futura madre o padre de sus hijos diciéndose que mejor lo segundo, pues le agradaba más.

Dejando salir todo su _sex-appeal_ Uchiha salió a dar una vuelta por la aldea, caminando por el lugar para diversión de mayores. El moreno fue asediado de inmediato al salir del barrio Uchiha. Con el tiempo la desconfianza de los aldeanos se fue trasformando al notar como Sasuke se convertía en un buen ciudadano y shinobi de Konoha. Cuando dos chicas estaban sonriendole y un chico se acercaba a presentarse, un rayo rubio llegó corriendo hasta él.

–¡Sasuke! –gritó Naruto animado.

El moreno miró al rubio y rodó los ojos, no sabía como o por que, pero parecía como si Naruto supiese siempre donde y cuando salia. No estaba molesto con su amigo... no tanto, pero de verdad que en esos momentos no deseaba verlo ni mucho menos estar cerca de él, así que esquivando al de piel canela siguió su camino y entró a uno de los lugares de diversión.

–¡Oye teme espérame!

Y como su amigo no entendería de explicaciones, Sasuke optó por desaparecerse para que el rubio no lo siguiera. Por eso terminó en otro lugar como había sido su intención... lleno de chicos divirtiéndose sin mujeres alrededor. Un joven castaño más o menso de su edad se aproximó a él y entabló una conversación. Sasuke muy discretamente revisó de pies a cabeza al sujeto sin dejar de poner atención a su conversación y preguntando desde su grado de ninja hasta su clan y antecedentes familiares y si el hombre notó algo raro no le preocupó concentrado en la figura atractiva de Sasuke y perdiéndose en esos pozos negros que lo invitaban a caer en ellos. Sasuke por su parte sonrió a su buena suerte, el chico –se notaba por los ojos– era un Hyūga de la rama principal, por lo que sin esperar más acepto la invitación del este para dejar el lugar e ir a cenar a otro lado. El Hyūga se consideró un hombre afortunado, pues un muchacho tan codiciado podría estar a su alcance. Al salir del bar se atrevió a tomar con delicadeza la cintura de Sasuke para guiarlo hasta su destino... grave error, pues no tuvo ni tiempo de rozar al Uchiha cuando el aura tan conocida y respetada por la aldea se sintió con toda su fuerza... la del Kyūbi. Naruto llegó por detrás de la pareja y con los ojos rasgados y tomando un color amarillo _saludó_ al Hyūga.

–Buenas noches.

El joven castaño alejó de inmediato la mano de la cintura del Uchiha y saludó al rubio con un asentimiento de cabeza. Naruto se dirigió a Sasuke:

–Quiero que hablemos, es urgente.

La seriedad de Naruto, preocupó al moreno y algo renuente se disculpó con su acompañante:

–Regreso en un momento.

Y siguió al rubio que sin que se diera cuenta miró amenazante al chico. Sasuke caminó alejándose un poco y esperó al rubio, cuando este llegó cruzó los brazos y preguntó:

–¿Que pasa?

–Es lo mismo que preguntó yo, ¿Que pasa, por que me evitas?

–A veces quiero un poco de espacio.

–No es justo.

–¿Que no es justo?

–No fue mi intención arruinar tu clase...

–Ese es el problema, que nunca es tu intención y sin embargo sucede, pero no debes preocuparte más por eso, dejare la enseñanza.

–¡¿Qué?!

–No es como si lo estuviese haciendo bien.

–Llevas tiempo siendo un maestro y yo...

–Eso es lo que sucede que debería ser mejor sensei que tú y sin embargo no lo soy e incluso me han suspendido.

–¿Cuando un Uchiha ha renunciado?

–No si sabe que ganara y que es el mejor, pero algo que aprendí con la guerra y es que debemos aceptar que somos humanos y que como tales nos equivocamos.

–Es mi culpa ¿no?

–No, ni tuya ni de nadie. Es mejor ser un shinobi de élite que un sensei mediocre. Ahora si me disculpas mi cita me espera.

El rubio frunció el ceño, tenían unas ganas inmensas de detener al moreno, pero sabía que en ese momento no era la persona favorita de este, por lo que le dejó pasar y vio como se retiraba conversando con el Hyūga. Naruto los observó hasta que desaparecieron de su vista y luego se dirigió al Ichiraku, pues era ahogar su penas con ramen o ahogarlas con alcohol.

El rubio iba por su tercer plato de ramen de cerdo cuando Sakura y Sai llegaron a saludarlo, y por fin Naruto tuvo a quien contarle sus penas, Sakura escuchó toda la historia y suspirando le dijo al rubio:

–Para empezar por que mentir que Tsunade te pidió ser sensei. Te lo dije en el hospital, eso de seguirlo como su siamés...

–¡Oye no has visto como lo ven algunos de los otros maestros! ¡Se lo quieren comer!

–¿Y la vigilancia de su mansión por todos tus sapos? –preguntó como que no quiere la cosa Sai.

–¡Lo vigilas! –regañó al chica.– ¿Para que? –El sonrojo del rubio contestó la pregunta.– ¡Shandaro!

El rubio cayó atontado por el golpe de su amiga al comprender que Naruto había heredado la manía de su sensei por espiar los baños de las mujeres... a excepción de que el rubio espiaba a Sasuke. Cuando ella se calmó le dijo a su amigo:

–Naruto deja de darle vueltas y declarate antes de que alguien te gane.

Naruto aun sobándose se levantó, pagó su cuenta y salió a buscar a su teme, a ese que vigilaba, a ese que espiaba, a ese que acompañaba a todos lados alejando a cuanto hombre o mujer se le acercaba. Llegó a la mansión Uchiha y suspiró aliviado al ver encendidas las luces. Tocó y esperó a que Sasuke lo recibiera, este abrió y negó dejado que pasara el rubio, pero este antes de entrar se plantó firme y comenzó a hablar:

–Cada noche invocó a sapos para que vigilen tu casa y me informen a que hora y con quien sales para estar siempre ahí. Tome el trabajo de maestro a pesar de no creer que sea bueno en eso, pero trato todos los días de hacerlo bien. Todo esto y más haría... Por ti

El moreno miró al rubio e inclinó la cabeza:

–¿Por que?

–Sasuke te sigo desde que tengo uso de memoria y aún no sabes por que... porque te amo.

El moreno sonrió de lado y jaló al rubio para besarlo, quería un buen prospecto para padre de sus hijos y que mejor que el futuro hokage. El rubio se sorprendió al principio, pero poco a poco agarró confianza y abrazó posesivamente al moreno colando sus manos por entre las ropas de este y entrando a la casa cerró la puerta con el pie alzando al otro que cruzó la piernas en su cintura y de ese modo llegaron hasta la entrada de la casa y ahí no hubo poder humano que detuviera al rubio para desnudar al moreno y disfrutar de esa perfecta piel blanca que tantas veces espió y deseó. Naruto cubrió el pene erguido del moreno con su boca y lo saboreó hasta que este gemía sin pudor pidiendo más, al verlo tan relajado el prepararlo para la intromisión no fue tarea difícil y con tres dedos dentro, Sasuke rogaba por tener al rubio en el interior, este no lo hizo esperar y se hundió lentamente en ese agujero caliente, iniciando con el vaivén que los hacía suspirar y gemir el nombre del otro, cuando el semen llenó el interior del moreno y este se derramó entre sus vientres, Naruto se recostó sobre Sasuke y este lo recibió gustoso considerando que tendría que aprenderse bien los movimientos de _esa_ técnica Uchiha.

Cosa que se hizo y algunos meses más tarde se corroboró el embarazo de Sasuke, con un rubio corriendo por las calles informando orgulloso la feliz noticia a sus amigos y conocidos.

Sasuke no dejó la enseñanza lo que fue un gran acierto, pues sus dos alumnos fueron los únicos de su generación que lograron pasar el examen chūnnin con tan solo diez años de edad. Desde ese día Sasuke se dio el lujo de escoger a sus alumnos, algo que debió posponer esperando a su heredero... que resultaron gemelos.

Fin

*Kei: Respetuoso.

**Tetsu: Hierro.

***Suzume: Gorrión.


End file.
